Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is the main character of the Star Fox franchise. Background Fox McCloud was a dropout from the flight academy after his father passed away from the traitorous Andross. Desperate to find answers, Fox took along his friends, who were also fellow dropouts, into Arwings, special spacecraft with powerful weaponry. The group became known as Star Fox, and their home planet of Corneria ended up relying on them to take care of otherworldly threats and to save the Lylat System. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Wall Level '''physically. '''Large Planet level with weapons (Should be superior to Andross. Andross survived a massive explosion, and Fox was later surprised to see that Andross was still alive. Certain launcher weapons can destroy Landmasters, which are said to have more firepower than an Arwing does). | Large Planet level (Defeated Andross amped with all the Krazoa Spirits, who did this. The Krazoa Spirits maintain the energy of the planet). | Unknown Speed: FTL (Can escape black holes and their pull, as well as fly across solar systems over some timeframe) | At least Superhuman | Massively FTL (Regularly flies to other planets and across solar systems in the Arwing) | At least Massively FTL (Similar to previous incarnations, is capable of interstellar space flight). Durability: Unknown | At least Wall level, (Can take hits from and fight dinosaurs) possibly higher | Large Planet level (Can take hits from Andross, and survive powerful weapons like the Smart Bomb, which ended up being the end of Andross in Adventures. Can survive the laser of the Gorgon, which is known as a Planet Killer) | Unknown Hax: None notable. | Regeneration, Invisibility | Regeneration | Regeneration Intelligence: High (All incarnations of Fox McCloud know how to pilot an Arwing, have some experience in engineering and fixing ships, and have ended up winning wars) Stamina: Superhuman (Adventures through worlds and does extended fights even on foot, and with a melee weapon he has no experience handling) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers None notable. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Blaster': Fox regularly carries a laser blaster on him. *'Machine Gun': A rapid-fire weapon. *'Grenade': A one-use explosive with a wide range. *'Sniper Rifle': A long-ranged weapon that can one-shot most foes. *'Homing Launcher': A weapon that fires missiles that home in on its target. Capable of destroying even Landmasters. *'Gatling Gun': A short-ranged weapon that can defeat several opponents at once. *'Plasma Cannon': A weapon with great firepower. *'Missile Launcher': A weapon similar to the Homing Launcher, but the missile is manually controlled. *'Barrier Sphere': A shield item that protects its user briefly. *'First Aid Kit': Restores health of the user. *'Stealth Suit': Grants invisibility temporarily. *'Arwing': Fox's regular vehicle, a spacecraft that uses mounted cannons as well as two laser cannons from underneath in a hidden compartment in addition to whatever upgrades it may receive. Can also morph its wings for different functions. *'Landmaster': A tank-like vehicle. Stated to have greater firepower than the Arwing. *'Smart Bomb': A powerful bomb that has a wide range, often seen being used with the Arwing or Landmaster. Key Star Fox 1 & 2 | Fox (On foot, 64 - Command) | With vehicles | Star Fox Zero Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Fox (on foot) *Capable of sending people flying *Defeats aliens and others like him with large blaster explosions *Defeats dinosaurs *Some weapons can destroy Landmasters, which are superior to Arwings Fox (Arwing/Landmaster) *Other ships can create large explosions visible from the planet of Corneria, as seen in the Star Fox 64 intro *Fought an amped Andross who took the Krazoa Spirits, who hold a planet together *Destroyed the Gorgon superweapon Speed/Reactions *All Star Fox incarnations have flown across planets and even solar systems *Star Fox 1 on the SNES features keeping out of the range of a black hole Durability/Endurance Fox (on foot) *Capable of taking hits from powerful dinosaurs *Can take hits from Aparoid aliens, who can infest entire ships and people Fox (Arwing/Landmaster) *Can take hits from the Gorgon's laser *Survives hits from Andross Skill/Intelligence *Has fought in and won wars *Lead the Star Fox crew on his own *Has solved ancient puzzles *Knowledgeable with machines and repair Powerscaling Some weapons can take down Arwings and Landmasters on the ground, so some weapons may scale to them. Star Fox 1 and 2 are a separate incarnation from 64 through Command, which is separate from Zero. Although Zero tells a similar story as what seems like a prequel to 64, it is still a very different universe for key reasons evident in the story. Weaknesses *Headstrong and brash *Lead by his emotions from time to time *Uncomfortable using weapons that are not his own Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Star Fox Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Pilots Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Firearm Users Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Protagonists Category:Wall Level Category:Large Country Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Explosives Users Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Staff Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users